


Trash

by starlighted



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Cock & Ball Torture, M/M, Masochism, Sadism, Verbal Humiliation, Xanxus being Xanxus, unsafe sexual practises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3485960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starlighted/pseuds/starlighted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He should've seen it in his eyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trash

**Author's Note:**

> I DON'T EVEN KNOW.
> 
> yet another old work.

He should've seen it in his eyes, a touch of boredom, oh so dangerous when it was this man, glazing the red irises, or perhaps in the predatory sneer, turned just a bit more than feral.

Yes, he should have seen it coming. The questions was whether or not it would've done him any good.

Xanxus is poised over him, a lazy, possessive grin replacing the sneer as he jerks him, callused palm rasping across the rubber band twisted four times around his cock despite the precome dripping down the length and slicking the way. He's long since been reduced to panting and begging, legs spread wide over the man's lap and hips bucking on the fingers working magic inside him.

"You're fucking trash. Just a fucking whore, all spread out like this and begging for it." Xanxus growls, and twists his fingers, pressing _up_ and _in_ in a way that makes his head spin as another empty orgasm shudders through him, white hot and painfully frustrating because all he wants to do is _break_ and come and come and come until he's dry. 

Xanxus's cock replaces his fingers and he sobs, prick throbbing in time with his heart when the man brushes up against his prostate and makes him howl. The pace is frantic and brutal, and Xanxus growls in his ear, "Take it, take it, fucking trash, just fucking take it," fingers like steel around his throat.

He's seeing stars, clawing at Xanxus's arms frantically as his vision starts to black out before he's slammed back against the bed hard enough to drive the rest of his breath from him. 

Bent nearly double, ass in the air and knees against his shoulder, he's gasping for air he doesn't get and on the verge of passing out when a finger slides under the rubber band and pulls until it breaks. Pain blossoms blood red and vicious when it snaps back on his cock and _shit, he's coming,_ screaming for the man fucking him.

When he wakes up, Xanxus is gone. Business as usual for the Varia.


End file.
